We Will Get There
by PickOfTheBunch
Summary: Tony and Ziva realise and confess their love for one another but there is couple of things getting in their way. TIVA! Some McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

We Will Get There

Summary; Tony and Ziva realise there love for each other but there are a couple of things getting in there way. TIVA! Some McAbby.

Disclaimer:- I do not own NCIS, wish I did but I don't…

**Chapter 1:**

Team Gibbs's day started off as normal; Tony sitting annoying McGee by throwing paper balls at him, McGee sitting there getting annoyed with Tony's antics and Ziva sitting there watching them laughing. But one thing was different, there was more sexual tension between Tony and Ziva than usual and McGee noticed this/

"Gear Up" The team heard coming from the balcony by MTAC, "Dead Marine, Quantico". Everyone jumped up, grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator . Once the team arrived at the crime scene Gibbs gave his orders, "Ziva, DiNozzo witness statements, McGee photos". Tony and Ziva walked off arguing about something McGee had said earlier about them. Their hands accidentally brushed together as they were walking and then they both looked into each others eyes longingly. Tony felt the sudden feeling to grab Ziva and kiss her. But obviously he couldn't, this saddened him. Tony DiNozzo had realised a while back that he loved Ziva with all his heart but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. But what Tony didn't know was that Ziva felt exactly the same way, maybe even stronger. While McGee was taking photos he saw the look they gave each other and said to himself "Oh yeah, there is definitely something going on between them". While all this was happening Gibbs noticed everything: The glint in McGee's eye which must have something to do with Abby and the brush of Tony and Ziva's hand and then the staring into each others eyes. He didn't like it.

When the team arrived back Gibbs wanted an update. "Marine Corporal Jim Banks, squeaky clean record, served two tours in Iraq and has a Purple Heart", Tony said in one long breath, Ziva gave him a concerning look which was really a look of love and lust. "A wife, Sophie Banks and one kid, Ben Banks who is now living with his girlfriend Leanne Craig, doesn't keep contact with the mother, says they parted on bad terms". Ziva said very quickly. McGee then said "I found a abnormality in Banks's bank statements". This made Tony laugh proving that he was immature and Ziva giving him another loving look. "The day before he died he emptied out his account which totalled in £450,00 but never spent it".

Just then Gibbs's phone rang and it was Abby calling them down as she had found something. McGee rushed to the elevator because he was excited to see Abby after their amazing date last night. Once they arrived in the lab McGee winked at Abby and Gibbs said his usual "What do ya got Abs?"

She replied by saying that she found out that Sophie Banks had an affair while her husband was in Iraq, the son knew but Jim didn't. "Thanks Abs" Gibbs said while walking out of her lab.

McGee stayed in the lab for an extra minute until Gibbs called him from the elevator. But in that 1 minute Abby and McGee had had a passionate kiss and set up another date for tomorrow night. McGee and Abby couldn't be happier.

"Tony, Ziva go pay Ben a visit: see what you can find out". Gibbs said in a very stern voice. As they entered the elevator Tony hit the emergency stop button which gets used so much one day it will break. He turnt to Ziva and said "Look Ziva I have to get this out in the open; I don't care if you don't feel the same but I love you, I always have and I always will and I don't ca-" Ziva cut him off by kissing him passionately, Tony quickly returned the kiss and pushed her against the wall. "Tony, I love you too and I always have but we have to stop as we have to go pay Ben a visit" Ziva broke the kiss and flicked the emergency stop button again. Tony squeezed her hand and then dropped it as the elevator doors opened.

As they arrived at the house they walked up the drive and heard screaming and shouting. They drew their guns, looked at each other, mouthed 'I love you', Tony gave her a quick peck on the lips and kicked the door down.

As they entered they screamed "NCIS, Federal Agents" and as Ziva turned the corner she froze and Tony noticed the love of his life freeze. He looked over and said "Ziva, whats wrong?" He walked towards her and immediately stopped right behind her. He put his hand on the small of her back to comfort her. She muttered "What are you doing here Damon?…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- Still don't own Ncis…Cry!

"_Damon, what are you doing here…?"_

Damon Werth turnt to look at Ziva and Tony. He spoke to Ziva "Hey Ziva.. I was expecting to see you here"

"Damon…ill repeat myself, what are you doing here?" Ziva said with a nervous look on her face.

"Nice to see you too Ziva but not so much you Tony. To answer your question I am here to kill Ben Banks and to win Ziva back off you Tony!" Tony's face went blank, he thought there was something weird about how he knew they were in love and how he knew about Ben.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand as she tried to reach for her gun because he knew the hurt that Damon put Ziva through before. She eased at his touch. As Ziva turnt to Tony to thank him Damon jumped through the window and jumped in Tony's car which left Tony and Ziva stranded. Ziva sat down on the doorstep and Tony immediately sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leant into him and started sobbing into his NCIS jacket, Tony was amazed that Ziva was letting her emotions show to him but as he was just about to say something she put her head up and with all her will and strength she kissed him hard on the lips. He was shocked for 2 secs but then returned the kiss. She begged for entrance by running her tongue along his lips, obviously he immediately granted entrance. They stayed like that until they both desperately needed air, they looked at each other and for the first time she looked at him and said "I love you Tony with all my heart".

Meanwhile back in the bullpen it had been 2 hours since Tony and Ziva left to visit Ben and Gibbs was getting worried. "McGee call DiNozzo now!"

"On it boss"

"Tony…Its McGee, where are you?"

"Probie… me and Ziva are stranded at Ben's house because Werth showed up and jacked our car"

"What Damon Werth… the Damon Werth that broke Ziva's heart, how is she doing?"

"Probie back on subject, get a car to us NOW!"

_5 minutes later…_

Tony and Ziva were still in the same position when McGee pulled up in his car; he looked at them and smiled, he was happy that Tony and Ziva were happy and he was happy that him and Abby were happy. Life couldn't get much better apart from the fact that there is a dead marine and Damon was back in town.

When they arrived back in the squad room Tony explained everything to Gibbs and Jenny because Ziva was too shaken up. As he was explaining she got up and stormed to the ladies room, Tony quickly followed, Gibbs gave a concerning look. Tony walked into the ladies bathroom like it was a everyday occurrence which it was starting to be.

Ziva was sitting on the side shaking, Tony ran over to her and pulled her into a hug which could give Abby a run for her money, she straight away wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed back… It felt like heaven to her. He looked into her eyes and told her that he loved her and Damon wasn't going to hurt her again, that he would protect her. They stayed like that for another 5 minutes until Gibbs walked in on them hugging and talking. Oh no!

It was 19:00 in the bullpen and everyone had gone home apart from Tony and Ziva. He looked up and said "Hey hun lets go to mine and watch a movie, maybe talk a little about us in the elevator earlier" She looked up and the sides of her mouth turnt upwards, he knew this meant yes. They jumped into their own cars and both arrived at Tony's place 20 minutes later. It wasn't the first time Ziva had been in DiNozzo's apartment but it was the first time as his girlfriend if that's even what she was. She needed answers and fast.

They were sitting on the couch, Ziva's head on Tony's chest while his hand was resting on her thigh, it felt right for both of them. They were watching Dear John, which was risky because it was a romantic film but neither of them were focusing on the film anyways. The film ended and neither were asleep so they decided they had to talk. Tony started "Look Ziva… in the elevator I meant every word I said and I always will" Ziva was in a state of shock but managed to get out the one question that was playing on her mind "So am I your girlfriend?" Now Tony's face was in a state of shock, could he manage to pick himself up after what happened between him and Jeanne, would he be able to call Ziva his girlfriend after what happened the last time he had a girlfriend. There was a moment silence and Ziva thought what she had just said was a big mistake and considered walking out his house at that very moment but she was clearly wrong. Tony finally picked up the courage to answer 'Yes, im proud to call you my girlfriend' and with that he picked her up bridal style, Ziva started giggling and Tony realised that it was the happiest he had seen Ziva since ever and Tony well Tony was just excited to have a girlfriend like Ziva. As they entered the bedroom she kissed him on the cheek and said I love you. They were both ready for a night of passionate love-making knowing that in the morning they would both wake up the happiest people alive.


End file.
